


Enchanted to Meet You

by XxWanderlustxX



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Klance in end, Lance (Voltron) Whump, Lotor is in denial, M/M, also pining, and maybe just a teensy weensy bit, but Lancelot is still the main pairing, just a little bit, this boy needs to stop getting injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10062398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxWanderlustxX/pseuds/XxWanderlustxX
Summary: Lotor doesn't know what to do about the Blue Paladin haunting his thoughts, and Lance has had a long and confusing day.





	

Lotor gritted his teeth, a glass of the finest wine in hand as he stared down at the battle unfolding below him. Haggar’s newest robeast was a marvel, pioneering a new specialized system which disrupted the connections between the lion’s quintessence. **  
**

 

The scattered lions were barely hanging on. Without the ability to form Voltron, they didn’t stand a chance against the robeast.

 

Lotor should have been thrilled. Victory was at hand, but instead-

 

_“I was just thinking ‘What a nice way to go, with a beauty in my sights.’ ”_

 

The Galra Prince hissed, shaking his head furiously as if that would clear the thoughts away, not that it worked. He found his eyes falling upon the blue lion as it weaved around the robeast’s beams and shot icy blasts at every opening.

 

Thoughts of its pilot assaulted him, he could still remember the debris of the battle, the thrill of victory as the paladin knelt, defeated, at the mercy of his blade. The way he had put up a good fight, even managing to wound Lotor in the process. The defiant smile on the blue paladin’s face, the flutter of lashes against dark skin as he closed his eyes, serene in the face of death, and-

 

_“What a nice way to go, with a beauty in my sights.”_

 

The wine glass shattered in his hand, startling the prince as deep red liquid splashed everywhere and soaked through his arm guard. He dropped the rest of it, disgusted at his own inability to focus.

 

The paladin was an enemy.

 

The paladin was _his_ enemy.

 

And today he would claim the ultimate victory. One that even his father had not managed in ten thousand years.

 

And yet…

 

The fighting below had intensified, the lions were pinned down, stuck between the robeast’s attacks and a small alien settlement by the cliffside. Lotor watched with a frown as the blue and green lions broke off from the fighting to start off evacuations.

 

The blue lion crouched down and the paladin rushed out towards the besieged village.

 

Lotor didn’t even remember crossing the room towards the screen until he was already there, zooming into the small blue and white figure as he rallied the villagers towards a safer area while the green lion stood guard.

 

Lotor wanted to scream. What was he thinking getting out of his lion _in the middle of a battle? Had the paladin lost his mind?_

 

It happened almost instantly.

 

The robeast broke off from the other three lions and sent a barrage of attacks towards the stationary green and blue ones. Lotor stared in horror as the beams took down both and engulfed the village in a thick cloud of smoke.

 

Both lions were down, but the villagers had miraculously survived the barrage, and- _there!_ A small figure in blue and white, slowly picking himself up in the chaos.

 

The other lions re-engaged, the battleground moving closer to the village, the green lion shook itself off and took off towards the fighting.

 

The Altean castleship hovered as close as it dared, sending in a pod for the evacuees.

 

The blue paladin clambered up the base of a broken statue, calling out directions to the panicking villagers below as they all struggled to get into the pod. Despite the chaos, they were making progress and soon all the villagers were safely brought to the castleship.

 

The paladin jumped down and started running back towards the blue lion… and never made it.

 

The robeast unleashed another barrage at the lions, a stray beam getting past them and exploding in the village. The paladin was knocked off his feet, only meters away from the blue lion.

 

Lotor saw it before anyone else did.

 

The base of the cliff crumbling from the stress of the blasts. The earth splitting and breaking off in huge cracks that collapsed into the sea.

 

And the blue paladin, struggling to get up until a gigantic crack opened up underneath and sent both him and the lion plummeting into the deep.

 

Lotor stared at the battleground in mute horror. It felt like the world had gone silent as he watched the video feed. One tick, two, three, it felt like the silence stretched on forever as the entire settlement disappeared into the ocean.

 

The paladin was _gone._

 

——–

 

Keith stared at the empty space where the village used to stand. Where Lance was standing just a few minutes ago.

 

_“Lance!” “Is he-?” “Lance are you-”_

 

“Lance?” called Keith into the comms, “Lance, come in, are you there?”

 

No answer. The comms went haywire, people talking over each other. Keith tuned them out, guiding Red towards the crumbled cliffside.

 

_“Keith, wait!”_

 

Keith didn’t answer, scanning the area for any sign of the blue lion and Lance. Shiro gave a  cry of alarm, and Keith found himself spinning out of control as another blast from the robeast hit Red in the side, she crashed on the ground and shook herself off, getting ready to fire a gout of flame at the robeast.

 

_“Keith, stop, Allura’s telling us to pull back. She’s going to open a wormhole.”_

 

The red paladin gritted his teeth.

 

“What about Lance?! We need to get him!”

 

_“Keith…”_

 

 _“We aren’t strong enough to fight the robeast and we have to keep it away from the castleship.”_ muttered Shiro grimly. _“And that thing won’t just sit by while we look for Lance.”_

 

“I don’t care, we can’t just leave him behind! Hunk? Pidge?”

 

 _“Shiro,”_ said Hunk imploringly, _“We can’t leave Lance.”_

 

There was a silence, and then Pidge spoke, voice wavering.

 

_“Guys we- we have to retreat. There’s no way we can win against this. Not with just the four of us and a castle to protect.”_

 

Above them, the wormhole opened and the castleship prepared to depart. The Green Lion fired a blast at the robeast, temporarily immobilizing it with vines. Keith gritted his teeth, Red was a ball of frustration against the back of his mind.

 

“Red, can’t you find Blue?” asked Keith softly. Red seemed to huff and expand, _searching_ , and finally returned, discouraged. _Nothing._

 

The paladin slumped down. Defeated.

 

Red piloted them both back towards the retreating ship.

 

————

 

Lotor wasn’t sure what he was doing here.

 

It was nearly pitch black outside, and there was nothing around him but sea and debris from the destroyed village.

 

The robeast stood in the distance, triumphant, illuminated by the lights from the Galra ship. Reinforcements would be arriving tomorrow to help excavate the blue lion, and yet…

 

Lotor couldn’t sleep.

 

He had won. Soon, they would have a lion in their grasp, and the paladins lost one of their number.

 

Without Voltron, the last resistance against the Galra empire was gone.

 

And yet…

 

He’d taken one of the hoverpods out, hoping that some fresh air would clear his mind, but all he’d done was meander around the site of the destruction, watching as bits and pieces of the village bobbed past.

 

It was spectacularly uninteresting.

 

It wasn’t until he began heading back that he spotted- _there-_ bobbing just in the corner of his vision, something _white_ -

 

Lotor startled, searching the gloom in earnest. A strange nervousness blooming around his chest.

 

There! There it was again!

 

Lotor brought the pod around sharply, kicking up seaspray in his wake. Heading towards the white object, heart in his throat.

 

The blue paladin was unconscious, his dark hair plastered against his face, and, Lotor realized, by some miracle, trapped in netting that kept him stuck to a floating beam.

 

The prince stalled the hoverpod, hastily unclasping his cape as he jumped into the water and swam towards the paladin.

 

It took him a second to note that the young man was quite spectacularly knotted against the beam and pull out a dagger to cut him out, before he realized exactly _what_ he was doing.

 

Lotor paused, dagger still pressed against the knots around the paladin’s chest.

 

What was he _doing_? He should call in his guards.

 

He could end this now.

 

He _should_ end this now.

 

He raised the dagger, pressing it against the paladin’s throat.

 

_Eyes closed, lashes against dark skin, serene in the face of death, “What a nice way to go-_

 

Lotor gritted his teeth and started cutting him out of the knots.

 

——–

 

It didn’t take him long to figure out that getting the unconscious, waterlogged paladin on top of the hoverpod was going to be pretty much impossible.

 

The prince huffed in frustration, before turning his eyes towards the nearest bank. The hoverpod wouldn’t be going anywhere, and the distance didn’t seem too bad, even in near darkness.

 

He clasped the paladin against his chest and began to swim to shore. They were both wearing armor, which made it even more cumbersome, but after what felt like forever, he felt his feet hit sand.

 

Lotor sighed in relief, grasping the paladin under his arms as he struggled to pull them both out of the water.

 

His limbs felt weakened after the swim and he only got about two steps in before he collapsed in the bank, chest heaving, and the young man still heavily unconscious in his arms.

 

The prince found his eyes drawn to the planes of the paladin’s face, it was slack with sleep, lips parted slightly, and strangely peaceful despite the cut that marred his brow.

  

 

Entranced, he brought a single hand up to press against the young man’s cold cheek, purple against bronze. His fingers travelled lower to caress soft pink lips, and he didn’t realize he’d leaned closer, closer, until he could feel the other’s breath against his skin.

 

There was barely any space between them. If he moved, just a bit, he could taste-

 

Lotor froze. _What was he doing?_ The Galra prince scrambled backwards, heart in his throat. _What was he doing? He must have lost his mind. He almost-_ His eyes fell on the dagger strapped to his thigh.

 

He could end this now. His hand twitched towards the blade. The paladin was a weakness he couldn’t afford to have, all it would take was one swipe…

 

Even as the thought crossed his mind, the rest of him went cold at the very idea.

 

He clenched his fists. He couldn’t do it.

 

“What have you done to me?” he whispered, barely audible as the wind carried it away across the empty cliffs.

 

The paladin didn’t answer.

 

————–

 

Lotor shivered as a breeze picked up, both of them were still soaking wet and soon a chill would set in. He wasn’t certain just how hardy human constitutions were, but he didn’t want to take any chances.

 

Gingerly, he pushed himself up and searched around until he found a small cave that seemed big enough to fit them both and carried the paladin to it, setting him down gently on the floor.

 

The young man was starting to shiver and Lotor gathered up the driest bits of debris he could find and set about making a fire. It helped only marginally against the damp and the prince quickly peeled off his own armor until he was left in nothing but the undersuit, which was still wet, but he wasn’t about to go around in bare skin.

 

He eyed the paladin with concern as the young man continued to shiver, he would probably have to take his armor off…

 

The thought made him flush and he looked away, steeling himself for the task. _This is necessary,_ he reminded himself, as he searched the man’s armor for seams and began to take it off, first the chest piece, followed by the shoulder and arm guards. He paused at the belt, face burning, _this is necessarythisisnecessarythisisnecessary._

 

Belt removed, he moved lower, peeling off the thigh and shin guards and easing off the boots. And if he let his fingers linger, well there was no one the wiser.

 

He frowned at the undersuit uncertainly as the human continued to shiver. He couldn’t leave it on, but he wasn’t entirely certain that taking it off would make much difference.

 

Suddenly he remembered his cape, still dry back on the hoverpod. It took him a few minutes to swim back and take the pod back to the beach, he leapt down, cape in hand and set about peeling off the paladin’s undersuit, fingers trembling as he exposed more of that beautifully bronzed skin.

 

He paused about halfway through, as the paladin groaned, eyebrows creasing.

 

The prince sat up, frowning at the still unconscious paladin, he appeared to be having the beginnings of a nightmare. Eyes moving rapidly underneath closed lids.

 

Lotor leaned down and pressed a hand against his brow, smoothing away the creases before cupping his cheek. His silver hair falling in a curtain around them

 

“Hush,” he whispered, “You are safe now.”

 

The Galra froze as blue eyes fluttered open, hazy and unfocused. He could feel the panic building up in the back of his mind, his heart jackrabbiting in his chest. And still, Lotor found himself entranced by those blue eyes. He couldn’t have moved if he wanted to, waiting in bated breath for the realization to set in, for the young man to recoil in revulsion and fear from the Galra prince.

 

Instead, those pink lips turned up, a hand came up to touch his face.

 

“… _angel_ …” breathed the paladin softly.

 

Lotor felt himself move before he even knew what he was doing, closing the distance between them and capturing those soft lips in a searing kiss. His heart felt like it was going to burst. A thrill running through him as the young man responded in kind. A hand came up to tangle in his hair, and he moaned into the kiss, pressing closer, before stopping abruptly.

 

Reality came crashing down on him.

 

He was _kissing_ the paladin. He was kissing _the paladin_.

 

Lotor pulled away, horrified. The paladin’s eyes were still hazy. _Delirious_. He probably had no idea what he was doing. The young man smiled up at him.

 

“…name’s… Lance…beautiful…” he whispered. Then he was out like a light, leaving Lotor to sit back, heart pounding, as he realized just how far down he’d fallen.

 

————–

 

Lance woke up feeling like he’d been put in a blender and shaken until done. Everything hurt. His head hurt. The sunlight in his eyes hurt.

 

He groaned and pulled the blanket over his head as he tried to make himself more comfortable in the… _sand?_ Lance startled, the memory coming back to him. The battle, the villagers, the _earth giving way under his feet_. He sat up, immediately regretting it when more than a few bruises made themselves known.

 

“Aaagh… ow…” The paladin hissed, one hand coming up to hold his side.

 

How did he get here? How did he survive? Where were the others? And why in the world was he _naked_? His eyes caught on the violet fabric on his hands. It looked familiar, but he couldn’t place where he’d seen it. He cast a glance around the cave. The smoldering remains of a fire was beside him and his undersuit and armor were folded neatly in one side.

 

Someone had saved him. But who? If it had been Shiro and the others, he would’ve been in a healing pod in the castleship, not in some damp cave.

 

He stood up, wincing as that pulled at his sore muscles, and wrapped the cloth around himself to preserve his modesty, just in case his savior came back. _Not that they hadn’t seen everything by now._

 

Lance flushed, no use thinking about that.

 

Gingerly, he began to put on his undersuit and armor. It felt damp and the grains of sand made it mildly uncomfortable. He wondered where the others were.

 

“Blue?” he called out. Closing his eyes as he tried to feel her out with his mind. He felt her presence stir, _worried_ , then finally _calm_ and _comfort_ washed through him. “Where are you, Blue? Can you come get me?”

 

He felt her acquiesce as he limped out of the cave and into the sunlight.

 

He was in the beach, just below the battlegrounds, debris from the destroyed village littered the bank and floated in the water. And he was completely alone.

 

Whoever his savior was, they were long gone. Lance tried to quell his disappointment.

 

He startled as he heard loud crashing, followed by the sounds of battle. Blue had taken to the sky, a small fleet of Galra drones behind her. Lance squinted as she flew down at him, the sun shining blindingly behind her.

 

A flash. _Silvery hair pooled around him, illuminated by firelight, a shadowy face and warm lips pressed against his own._

 

Lance froze. What was that…? A dream…?

 

Blue roared, bringing him back to the present. The galra drones were still firing, and Lance rushed inside. No time to think about that now.

 

“Where are the others, girl?” he called out, “Let’s get ourselves back to the castle.”

 

Blue roared in agreement. Taking off towards the sky where a wormhole opened, whisking them off towards the castleship.

 

————–

 

Lotor looked up from the deck of the Galra ship as the Blue Lion took to the sky. A general rushed into the room, looking frazzled.

 

“M-my lord, we lost the lion.” he reported.

 

“I noticed.” stated Lotor dryly, “it flew by just now.”

 

The other galra tittered uncertainly, “Should we send the robeast after it?”

 

The prince tried to keep his expression in check. “No, we’re done here, pack up the beast, we head back to the command base.”

 

—————-

 

There was a heavy air around the paladins as they sat in the castle’s control room. Allura and Coran were both subdued, Shiro seemed to slump down on his seat like the world was on his shoulders, Pidge was tapping away at a holoscreen, desperately trying to find Blue, while Keith was glaring resentfully at the floor, clenching and unclenching his fists. Hunk had retreated towards the kitchen at some point, eyes rimmed red.

 

They all jumped when they heard the boom of a wormhole opening.

 

Allura jumped up, running towards the screen.

 

“Is that…?” began Pidge.

 

The blue lion came into view, not worse for wear. Shiro and Keith found themselves crowding forward as the lion hailed them and Lance’s face appeared on the screen. He was missing his helmet and had a shallow cut on his forehead, but otherwise looked unharmed.

 

“Hey guys, miss me?”

 

“Lance, you’re okay!”

 

Lance waggled his eyebrows at Allura.

 

“Of course, would I ever leave you, princess?”

 

Allura was too relieved to take much offense and simply rolled her eyes, smiling.

 

“What happened to you?” asked Shiro. “Are you hurt?”

 

“I’m fine, guys.” said Lance, “The fall knocked me out, woke up on the beach and called Blue to come get me.”

 

He didn’t mention the mysterious savior or the purple fabric tucked away under his console. Or the fact that they’d left him for dead.

 

He was very, very much trying not to think about that. _They had bigger concerns, with the robeast and saving the villagers and everything. Seventh wheel, right?_

 

He plastered a smile on his face as he exited the blue lion, to where the rest of the paladins were waiting.

 

“Lance, buddy, you’re alive!” Hunk charged towards him, arms flung wide. He picked Lance up and swung him around happily, Pidge and the others close behind.

 

Lance yelped, doubling over. Hunk nearly dropped him in surprise. “You okay, man?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Wonderful.” replied Lance, but he’d gone pale and was clutching his side tightly.

 

“You _are_ hurt.” exclaimed Allura. “Healing pod. Now.”

 

“I’m just a little banged up, I swear, guys, see I’m still standing.”

 

He yelped again as Pidge tapped him in the side. “No, you’re not. It’s probably the ribs.”

 

Lance tried to protest but found himself completely outnumbered and pretty much marched into a healing pod, where they found, much to everyone’s chagrin, that he’d cracked three ribs and twisted his ankle, not to mention the amount of cuts and bruises on him.

 

“How is he even standing?” muttered Keith, staring at the diagnosis.

 

“Adrenaline, probably. He’s gonna look like a Lance-shaped bruise tomorrow.” said Pidge, “We’re lucky it’s not worse. How did he survive the fall?”

 

“Let’s just all be glad he’s back.” stated Shiro. He glanced at Hunk, who had so far been quiet, staring pensively at the glass of the healing pod where Lance was unconscious.

 

He placed a hand on Hunk’s shoulder. “You okay?”

 

Hunk sniffled. “I’m fine. I just- I thought he was gone for sure…”

 

Shiro was about to reply when Hunk continued. “He’s a great friend, you know? He was our team leader back in the garrison, he’s always looking out for me and Pidge. Lance is… he’s a good guy.”

 

“Yeah. He is.” replied Shiro thoughtfully.

 

—————

 

Lance sighed as he walked down the hallway back to his room. He’d finally been released from medical and after the ordeal of the last two days, he couldn’t wait to get back to his bed. Finally.

 

“Hey.”

 

Lance all but jumped out of his skin, and would deny, to his dying day the high pitched scream that came out of his throat. He looked around, eyes wide.

 

“Jesus, Keith,” he snapped. “What are you doing standing around in the dark like a creeper? Don’t _do_ that.”

 

“ _You_.” Keith was glaring at him, shoulders squared and stride purposeful as he stepped forward, his expression was dark and Lance found himself stepping back instinctively.

 

“W-wait, I don’t know what I did to you, but c’mon, I just got out of a healing pod, I don’t wanna go back again.” Keith didn’t slow, fists clenched. It occurred to Lance that this was probably how he was gonna die. Beat up in a dark corridor by an accidental furry.

 

Lance squeezed his eyes shut, raising his arms in defence.

 

And froze as arms wrapped around him and he was pulled into a hug. He opened his eyes.

 

Keith was _hugging_ him. He blinked. He blinked again. He couldn’t process it.

 

 

“Don’t ever do that again.” mumbled Keith, voice muffled against his shoulder. Lance returned the hug awkwardly, his face was pressed against Keith’s hair, and, actually, he smelled quite nice…

 

A flash. _Strong arms around his chest, dragging him through water, fingers trailing down his cheek, caressing his lips, arms around him, pressing him close as he was carried away…_

 

Lance stiffened, Keith seemed to pick up on it and stepped back suddenly. Face red.

 

“I- I just- I’m glad you’re back. Stop doing stupid things!” he yelped before rushing past Lance and turning around the corner before the other could even react. 

 

Lance stared after him in confusion before finally shaking his head and heading towards his room.

 

It had been a _long_ day.

 

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday, so I thought I'd make a fic (first one in a while) ah anyway, this is springing from Red_Dead's headcanon over here: http://sixelamarr.tumblr.com/post/156222149276/headcanon-with-lance-and-lotor  
> accompanying comic over here:  
> http://okyaheresthisblogiguessmydude.tumblr.com/post/156319873455/this-is-as-finished-as-this-bitch-is-gonna-get  
> and the fic idea that started it all but then got mutated beyond comprehension because I can't just make things simple for myself:  
> http://moresquigglylines.tumblr.com/post/157823623887/lancelot-fic-where-lotor-is-totally-pining-after
> 
> Enjoy! Also please review. I love reviews. Thank


End file.
